


世界的间隙之中

by izumilen



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumilen/pseuds/izumilen
Summary: 斜线代表攻受，小说黑色菩提树故事情节的脑补。就想看看凌马被贵虎的温柔所打动的样子……





	世界的间隙之中

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然其实是你情我愿，但表面是rape。

当duke的箭矢离开弓弦的那一刻斩月就有了必胜的预感，被融合在一起的人类开始分裂，每一个人的存在又回归了独立的个体，朝着四面八方溢散的同时沢芽市也逐渐具化回归。紧接着，空间开始崩裂，这本来就是世界与世界之间的间隙，由狗道供界所思所想支撑起来的一种可能性而已，当他开始崩坏之时这种存在自然也就开始消失。  
已经没有什么能做的了。  
但事情总没有那么绝望的，因为还有一个人或者说超越了人的存在会永远护佑着沢芽，就像是在回应人们的期盼，白银色的战士从天而降将他们向着自己的世界推了回去，然后，那片银色的光辉迎着垂死挣扎的狗道供界冲了上去，消失在渐渐闭合的crack里。  
现在，在逐渐重塑的等待中只余下他自己的存在了。  
斩月变回了吴岛贵虎，而那个由他的思想具现而来的duke也变回了战极凌马的模样。  
“又把自己搞得破破烂烂的了。”凌马伸出食指戳了戳他身上的伤口道，“你还真是一如既往啊～”  
贵虎没有说话，那双目光深沉的眼睛毫无波澜，像块镜子似得映着凌马的脸。  
“唉？看见我不觉得意外吗？”凌马绕着贵虎转了一圈，雀跃得像只猴子，“不好奇我究竟是个什么吗？是幽灵？是幻觉？还是像狗道供界那样的overload呢？”  
贵虎依旧没有说话，只是盯着凌马那副夸张到近乎虚伪的表情，细细将那张脸看得清楚，那些细微的小动作太过熟悉了，贵虎也难辨真假，于是他伸手摸上凌马的脸颊，掌心传来温热细腻的肌肤的触感。  
那感觉太过真实了，反倒让贵虎对这一切的存在产生了怀疑。  
“不过，无论我现在到底是什么，都是因为贵虎的思念才出现在此的。”凌马用双手覆住贵虎停在他脸颊上的手掌道，“这倒是让我很意外啊。”  
“事已至此，还无法忘怀，贵虎你究竟在想什么呢？”凌马这样问着，贵虎的手就缓缓的握紧了，在他掌心里的手指头很细，体温也略微低些，他曾玩笑的问过凌马是不是科研工作者都会营养不良，凌马回答他只是个人体质的问题而已。  
那时候的关系还很好呢。贵虎的眼帘垂下了一些，睫毛遮住了原本黑白分明的眼睛。  
凌马的眼睛先是瞪大了，了然于心的表情接着浮了上来，笑意盎然的凑到贵虎耳边吹着气。  
“你该不会是喜欢我吧？”轻浮、傲慢、又虚伪，任谁听见了都会觉得不可信的语气，还有那种时常会出现的荒唐精怪的肢体语言，就差没将“心口不一”四个字写在脸上了。  
可他从没对凌马说出的话有过任何的怀疑。  
什么时候开始的呢？贵虎的眼帘又张开了，睫毛因此忽闪了一下，不经意的露出了一丝动摇的意味。  
“我可真是太高兴了啊，贵虎~”凌马笑得像只狐狸，眼睛弯的几乎眯起来了，嘴唇抿成了细细的一条线。  
然后伸手推向贵虎的肩膀。  
贵虎应势倒下，带着叶片的藤蔓就在他愣神之际缠上了他的脖子，贵虎伸手去扯，又有两支藤蔓横插过来缠上了他的手，这种植物他太眼熟了，在海姆冥界度过的日日夜夜里，满眼都是这种东西，巨大的力量与他拉扯，最后将他牢牢的扣在地上。  
“那么，接下来的事情，也是贵虎你所期待的吧？”凌马挤进他两腿之间，手指头一颗一颗慢慢解开贵虎的衬衫纽扣，扯开的衬衫里面，健硕的胸肌上有着很淡很淡的疤痕，一条条都是为了守护这个世界战斗过的痕迹。  
凌马轻轻的亲了一下其中的一条，怀念的道：“我还记得，这条可是份很关键的实验数据，当时差点连命都没了呢。”继而咯咯咯的笑起来，解开了贵虎的皮带。  
到底是什么时候开始的呢？他对自己的真诚消失不见，全部转化成这幅姿态，到底是什么时候开始的呢？  
完全不知道，因为就连这副轻浮的假面，自己也已经习以为常了。  
贵虎皱起了眉头。  
“哎呀，弄疼你了吗？”凌马的眉毛因为抱歉的表情而凝在一起，可身体却更加用力的向前顶了一下，“可是贵虎喜欢这样吧？”  
“整天世界啊人类的，好像私欲根本就不存在的你，心里面其实都在想这样的事情吧？每天每天，都在想这样的事情吧？”凌马的双手捧着贵虎的脸颊，用仿佛要将对方撕碎的力度钉入那个宽厚又温暖的身体里，愉悦的观察着贵虎有些发白的脸，“啊~圣洁的战士，其实根本就没有世人想的那么品性高贵。端着一副大义凛然的样子，其实私底下脑子里想的都是这种羞羞的事情。”  
贵虎的眉头皱的更紧了，眼睛里亮晶晶的，像是蒙上了一层水汽，竭力控制的喘息渐渐浓厚了起来。  
用毒舌抵御外界的侵害，其实是一种最常见的行为了，或许是自己天生就拥有那种领导众人的气质，见多了期盼的眼神和追随的姿态，所以一直没能察觉到自己对于这个人而言是多么的重要吧。其实仔细思考一下就能明白的，只是那个时候世界正在危急存亡的时刻，自己的全身心都投入了进去，因此错过了一切可能的机会。  
“你啊，与其说是没有私欲，不如说是在逃避吧？”凌马朝着某处试探的撞过去，听见了贵虎从紧逼的嘴唇中溢出的闷哼，不免笑得耸动起肩膀来，“承认吧，你想要我不是吗？”  
潮红的血色开始漫上贵虎的脸颊，他嘶吼了一声挣脱了双手的束缚，手掌扣在凌马的脖子两侧，眼睛里的水汽凝结成泪水滑落下来，牙关死死的咬在一起。  
“恼羞成怒了吗？”凌马的眼睛兴奋的发亮，喘息着放慢了动作，把脖子向前伸去，“要是以这种姿态死掉的话，倒也不亏呢~”  
你说的对，我最想要的其实一直都在身边，只是无论哪一个，最后都没有守住而已。  
光实被葛叶紘汰接住了，用惨烈的姿态竭尽全力的接住了。  
而你……  
贵虎的手没有掐紧凌马的脖子，只是勾住他的后颈将他按进怀里，紧紧的拥抱住。  
“对不起。”贵虎终于开口说出了第一句话，“凌马，真的很对不起。”  
凌马未曾想到这样的发展，整个人惊慌失措起来，挣扎着想要撑起身体，但贵虎臂膀用力的抱着他，于是他咬着牙朝那身体里横冲直撞，但换来的却是极力迎合的动作。  
“我如果…呃…如果早点发现的话……你也可以活下来的……”贵虎的声音因为吃力而且有些断断续续的，有时夹杂着一点呻吟和吃痛，可他还是用劲的抱住凌马，放任他一切的索取。  
“我和你一样，都是不择手段的大人……只不过我们的目的和手段，颠倒了……”  
贵虎的目的是拯救这个世界，如果进化和牺牲都是必须的那也未尝不可，而凌马的目的是进化与造神，如果需要顺手拯救一下人类倒也没什么不方便。  
我们就这样微妙的重合在一起，真心的以为对方都是自己坚定的支持者。  
“我想要拯救人类……拯救这个世界……这个世界也包括你啊，凌马……”  
这就是所谓的灯下黑吗？因为靠的太近了，理所应当的觉得触手可及，理所应当的划在了安全区域，理所应当的忽视了你的声音。  
“你说的对……我想要你……想要你快乐一些……”  
在我们相遇的一开始，真实的在开心的样子，而不是后来那种疯癫的自我狂欢。  
发自内心的快乐与疯狂，真的不一样啊，凌马。  
“如果能早点发现就好了……你心里的声音……”  
明明那么明显的转变，我为什么就没有听明白呢？  
“你在……说些什么啊……”贵虎的肩膀湿漉漉的，凌马的头埋在他颈窝里，嘴巴堵在肩头含含糊糊的说。  
贵虎略微松开了手，手指插在肩头的发丝里轻轻的抚摸，凌马的头抬起来，脸上已经布满眼泪了，贵虎未曾见过凌马哭泣，就好像这个人连泪腺都不存在一样，或许这也是他俩很相似的地方吧。  
明明是向着不同未来的两人，却有着莫名的相似感。  
“对不起……”贵虎捧着那张脸庞，用拇指揩掉落下的眼泪，伸过头去在那个额头上温柔的吻下去，然后是那双泪眼婆娑的眼睛，最后是那张总是用毒舌将别人隔绝在安全距离之外的嘴巴。  
我真的很想把你拖进我的未来。  
但是我已经做不到了。  
他们尽力的拥抱在一起，彼此要将对方融合一般的结合，交换着一切可能的目光与亲吻，想要把对方的声音刻在耳膜里一样不再压抑。无能为力的感觉愈发的强烈，越是到了最后，贵虎越是空虚，因为无法留住已经不存在的可能性，故而身体上的疼痛远不及心里的疼痛。  
沢芽将他当做无所不能的守护者。  
吴岛贵虎只是个有血有肉的人类。  
“贵虎……你真的好厉害啊……”最后的最后，凌马这样说道，“连温柔也是，真的很强大……”  
贵虎在渐渐变得耀眼夺目的光中凝望着凌马逐渐消散的身影，缓缓的松开了双手。  
“永别了，凌马……”  
他落下的泪滴打在凌马仅剩下一小片的脸庞上，一起飞散成飘零的光斑。


End file.
